


get closer, c'mon, i don't bite

by theinsanelycooltheatrekid



Series: the chronicles of cuddly stoned connor [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Evan Hansen, Connor Deserves Happiness, M/M, Mutual Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsanelycooltheatrekid/pseuds/theinsanelycooltheatrekid
Summary: 5 times Connor was high and one time he wasn’t.//can be read as a standalone//
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Series: the chronicles of cuddly stoned connor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930483
Comments: 40
Kudos: 101





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MysteriousMidnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMidnight/gifts).



> yeet i wrote a part two bc im desperate for a 5+1 things treebros fic,,, enjoy

Technically speaking, it wasn't the first time Connor had done this. And they  _ never  _ spoke about that time.

(Because it was fucking  _ weird. _ )

He stumbled into their shared dorm, flopping down onto the futon. "Hey, Evan."

"Mhm?" 

Evan was sprawled out on his bed on his stomach, head lifting to observe Connor, clutching at a cushion. “You’re not high again, are you?

“Just a little,” Connor mumbled. 

Evan knew that tone of voice. Connor hadn’t smoked today just because he wanted to- he’d smoked because he’d been having a bad day, or something particularly bad had happened. The bed creaked as Evan slid off, plonking himself down next to him. “You okay?” He asked, carefully staring at a spot on the floor. He’d learnt a while back that Connor didn’t like being looked at while he was...struggling. Made him feel exposed. 

“I just- Can I?” 

Evan glanced at him; Connor had his arms open, eyes fixated on a spot just over Evan’s shoulder.

“Uh..”

“Nope, nevermind, this was a bad idea,” He rushed, leaping up and onto his bed. “Nevermind. I’m not stoned enough to do this.”

Evan twisted around to stare at him. “Dude,  _ what? _ ”

“It doesn’t  _ matter,  _ Evan.” Despite Connor’s voice being muffled by the pillow he was currently face-planted in, he could hear the harshness behind it, the irritability. 

(It doesn’t  _ matter,  _ Evan. Doesn’t  _ matter.  _ You don’t  _ matter,  _ Evan.)

“Sorry, I can just-” Evan choked, striding over to his bed with his head down, gathering his stuff before making for the door.  _ Of course  _ Connor would want to be alone while he was feeling down, that’s perfectly reasonable, and Evan’s just so  _ annoying  _ anyway and a terrible roommate so he might as well leave-

“Hey, wait, Ev don’t leave- I’m sorry I just-”

And then Evan turned around and Connor’s face screwed up, promptly bursting into tears.

(What?)

“Sorry!” He gasped out before burying his face back into his pillows, sobbing noisily, and  _ no,  _ that can’t be right, that’s  _ Evan’s  _ whole thing, apologising for no good reason.

Evan immediately rushed over, hands hovering over him, flying around at lightning speed. With a jolt he remembered that they’d literally slept in the same bed some weeks back and Connor had been  _ shirtless _ \- which meant that he most likely wouldn’t mind Evan touching him.

So he kneeled awkwardly by his bed, carefully tangling one of his hands deep into Connor’s hair. 

He started running his fingers through the waves, whispering shakily. “Shh, Connor, it’s okay, I’m here.”

Connor whimpered, turning so his face was only just visible to Evan. Sure, he had seen Connor have breakdowns before, but this was the first time he could actually see the fear etched into his eyes. It broke Evan’s heart more than a little. 

“Shh, I’ve got you. I’ve got you, Connor, I’m here, please don’t cry, shh,” Evan said, voice cracking a little as he curled his hair around his fingers, softly scratching at his scalp. “It’s okay, it’s okay, want me to do anything?”

“Please,” Connor choked out, and he slid onto the bed, swallowing nervously before hooking his leg fully over Connor’s hip, pulling their bodies close. Connor immediately buried his head in Evan’s chest, wrapping long skinny arms around his torso. Evan tangled his hand back in Connor’s hair, all the while muttering reassuring words in Connor’s ear. 

After a while Connor was silent save for a few weak sniffles. 

“You okay?”

Evan kept his voice gentle, letting his hand fall down to rest on the back of Connor’s neck. 

“Mhm. Thank you.” 

Connor’s voice was the quietest he had ever heard it; and he was so  _ warm.  _

And they didn’t have to move for at least another hour. 

(They didn’t want to.)


	2. ii

“E-vaaan.”

“Hm?”

“Wanna....ugh. Wanna motherfuckin’ cuddle.”

“C’mere then," Evan replied, not thinking too hard.

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon and the pair had been studying the whole day. 10 minutes ago Connor had disappeared with a joint, and now he was back, sufficiently high and extremely touch-starved. 

Connor climbed on top of him, sprawled out on his bed, sinking his weight down onto Evan, who smiled, bringing his arms up to wrap tightly around Connor's back. 

It was weird. Neither of them were denying that; you'd be very hard-pressed to find anyone who interacted the way Evan and Connor did. Best friends and roommates, sure, but best friends and roommates who were physically inseparable from the other when one of them was high? 

And it's not like they ever spoke about it when Connor came down from his high. Or even acknowledged it. 

But Evan was definitely going to enjoy it while it lasted.

"Hey," Evan whispered, bringing a hand up to Connor's hair. 

"M'cold," Connor mumbled in response, nuzzling into his neck, sliding a leg between Evan's. "Can I have your hoodie?" 

"Sure." Connor sat back on his heels as Evan tugged at his grey hoodie before freezing suddenly, realising he wasn't wearing a t-shirt underneath.

But  _ Evan  _ wasn't cold. And chances were, Connor would fall asleep at some point and then he could slip a t-shirt on and Connor would never remember. 

So he pulled off his hoodie, revealing his bare chest and stomach, looking away as he handed it to him. 

"Thanks, Ev." 

Connor stared at him for a beat before collapsing back on top of him. "You're cute, yknow?"

"I- What?"

"Cute. So cute." Connor paused. "Wish I was as cute as you."

A swooping sensation swept through Evan's belly.  _ Fuck. _

Connor was high. So Evan could say anything he wanted and he wouldn't remember. Hopefully.

"Connor, you're gorgeous."

"Hm?" The little surprised noise was so endearingly adorable.

"I'm- I've always thought you were pretty. Like  _ really really  _ pretty oh my god-"

"Psh. Shut up," Connor yawned. "No."

"Y-Yes."

"Mm. Fuck you."

\--

Evan woke up to Connor lying next to him, blinking serenely with his head laid on his arms. "Mornin. Want this back?"

In his panic and realization that he was still shirtless, Evan blurted out "No!"

"...huh?"

"You can, um, keep it, I don't mind, I'll just-" he grabbed a t-shirt from the floor, pulling it on in record time.

Connor raised his eyebrows. "Thanks? And um, that's my shirt."

"Oh shit! Sorry-"

"S'okay," he replied, waving Evan off. “I’m assuming I attacked you for cuddles last night again. Sorry.”

“No, no, it’s okay! I don’t mind.” Evan stammered, fidgeting with the ends of Connor’s t-shirt. 

Connor blinked at him. “You’re being weird.”

“You-”

Evan stopped himself. And started again. “You said I was, um, cute?”

“Oh.” Connor blushed, hiding his face in his arms. “M’not wrong.” he mumbled, before peeking at Evan, who’s mouth had dropped open. “Stop looking at me like that. I’m right.”

“Um.”

Connor groaned before sliding off the bed. “Can I borrow a jacket? My class is miles away.”

“Connor, you’re already wearing my hoodie,” Evan retorted; refusing to admit to himself that the idea of Connor in his clothes was pretty fucking hot. 

“Tough,” he replied, grabbing Evan’s denim jacket. “See ya!”

“Oh! Um, bye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos mean the world,,,


	3. iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehe :)

"Can you braid my hair?"

"Hm?"

"I just, like- you can braid hair, right? Can you do mine?" 

“God. Yeah, of course.”

Evan positioned himself on Connor’s bed against the headboard, motioning for Connor to lean back into him. Once Connor was settled in between his legs, head just shy of Evan’s chest, he reached for his hairbrush. 

Connor’s eyes fluttered closed as Evan started gently brushing through his hair, pushing out a breathy sigh. “You’re the best, Ev.”

“S’only ‘cause you’re high.”

“Yeah, I know,” Connor yawned. “That’s why I asked.” 

Evan focused all his attention on detangling his hair in an effort to ignore how it felt to have Connor pressed up against him in all the right places. It didn’t help that Connor had pushed himself back so that he was fully resting against Evan’s body, fingers clutching onto Evan’s knee.

Once he was done brushing it out, he ran his fingers through, just appreciating the softness of his curls. “Cute,” Evan murmured, watching as a blush spread slowly across Connor’s cheeks. Evan scratched gently at Connor’s scalp, both hands now sunk deep into his hair, and he let out another sigh, pushing his head backwards into Evan’s hands. 

His eyes opened slowly and Evan stared, transfixed by the sight of Connor’s pupils blown wide open beneath his half-lidded eyes, lips slightly parted and cheeks stained pink. Evan scratched at his scalp again, noting the way Connor’s hand tightened on his knee and how his eyes fluttered closed again. 

Fuck it. Evan curled his fingers around the soft locks and gave the gentlest, experimental tug. He was rewarded with an audible gasp, fingernails digging into his knee. 

“Feel good?”

“Fuck- yeah, it does.” Connor’s voice was light and breathy. 

“Gonna braid it now.”

“M’kay,” he breathed, sinking back into Evan’s chest. 

“Hey, no, you gotta sit up a bit,” Evan laughed, nudging him forward slightly. Connor groaned and leaned forward just enough so that Evan could carefully partition off his hair and braid it. 

Once he was done, he settled his arms around Connor’s torso. “There you go.”

“Thank you.”

Connor shifted so that they were wrapped up in each other's arms, burying his face into Evan’s neck and nuzzling in. Evan shivered at the warm breath by his neck, skin tingling from wherever they were connected. 

“Hey,” Evan whispered. 

“Hi.”

“Do you- do you forget stuff people said when you were high?”

Connor shifted around more and Evan tightened his arms around him as Connor slid his leg in between Evan’s. 

“Um. S’all a little fuzzy by morning. I don’t think about it too much.”

“Oh.”

Evan could say what he wanted anyway, right? He’d never had a chance like this before. Never had a pretty boy lay in his arms like this and hold him tight like this and stroke his fingernails along his side like this and-

“I- I think you look really pretty with your hair braided.”

Evan’s heart thudded in his throat. Sure, he’d complimented him before. But right now Connor seemed  _ so sure  _ that he’d remember. 

“I think you look really pretty always.”

Well. 

Who gave Connor the right to respond like  _ that?  _

“What? It’s true.”

Connor slid up onto his elbows, his face wondrously, dangerously close to Evan’s, hovering half a centimeter above him. 

“Um- hi?”

“Hi,” Connor giggled, and then,  _ and then _ , he dipped down and planted the tiniest, tiniest kiss on Evan’s nose. “That okay?”

Evan’s brain was whirring with static. A blank buzz that if you listened really hard was just the word “CONNOR” being screamed on repeat. Connor had kissed him.  _ Kissed  _ him. Could this really still be counted as platonic or was Evan getting his hopes up too high? He felt stupid either way. 

He managed to nod dumbly in response.

And Connor leaned in and kissed him again, on the tip of his nose. 

“Why?” He managed to choke out, heart thumping, arms drawing Connor closer, closer, till they were tangled up together in a mess of limbs. 

“You have a really cute nose,” Connor replied, and promptly fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> connor has a slight hair pulling kink in every fic of mine no i will not be taking questions
> 
> (comments are highly appreciated i love you guys sorry this one's kinda short)

**Author's Note:**

> comments (and kudos) mean the world,,, subscribe so u dont miss the next chapterss


End file.
